Bunga Makan Daun
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: Tidak asing jika mendengar kata 'Pengkhianatan' disebuah hubungan 'Persahabatan.' Jika Bunga dengan Lebah, lalu Daun dengan siapa?. (Langsung baca aja, judul aneh abaikan) /BadSummary/ [Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya].


_"Sekarang aku tahu mana yang disebut sahabat dan mana yang disebut 'Bunga Makan Daun'. Persahabatan yang telah kita bangun selama 6 tahun hancur hanya karena kata 'Pengkhianatan'. Kau bunga dan aku hanyalah daun, Lebah tidak akan bersama Daun. Aku tahu itu"  
_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Author: Kazehaya Shiroe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rate: T**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[Akashi Seijuurou X Fem! Kuroko Tetsuya]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fem!Kise Ryota , Aomine Daiki.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **WARNING! OOC,Typo,Absurd, Di FF ini hanya meminjam nama dan penampilan Char, Cerita gk seru, Gk memuaskan. Author masih newbie.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Enjoy Semoga kalian suka!**_ _ **:'3  
**_

* * *

'BRUK!'

Ku usap perlahan air keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku seraya bola yang ku lempar tepat masuk kedalam lingkaran ring itu.

"Kurokochii!" Sahut seseorang dari arah belakang, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Dengan reflek aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Seorang gadis bersurai bak _'Lemon'_ manis berlari kecil kearahku dengan sebotol minuman ia genggam.

Oh- dia adalah Kise Ryota, sahabat ku sejak SMP sampai sekarang kami duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA persahabatan kami belum retak sedikitpun. Walau aku tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Aku membalikan tubuhku berhadapan dengannya. Kise tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepadaku.

"Untuk mu" Tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Aku menerima botol air mineral itu. Jari lengan kanan ku meremas kepala botol memutarnya untuk membuka akses masuk kedalan tenggorokan. Sekali putaran Tutup botol itu pun terbuka ku teguk perlahan, segar.. rasanya seperti ladang tandus yang di landa oleh Tsunami.

"Terima kasih.."

"Kurokochii, setelah ini ayo kita ke Maji Burger. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana~" Pinta Kise dengan rengekan khasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"..Aku ganti pakaian dulu" Melangkah menuju ruang ganti, Inilah kebiasaanku saat pulang sekolah tempat pelarian ku adalah gedung olahraga milik sekolah lebih tepatnya lapangan basket. Bermain sendiri sudah membuatku senang.

* * *

POV Normal

Kuroko & Kise berjalan di trotoar padat pejalan kaki. Masih di balut seragam SMA Teiko 2 Remaja ini memasuki sebuah Restoran Cepat Saji seperti yang di katakan Kise tadi 'Maji Burger'. Menghampiri meja pesanan, Kuroko hanya memesan segelas Vanilla Milk Shake sedangkan Kise segelas Lemon Tea dan Kentang Goreng.

Kedua mata mereka menatap sekeliling ruangan mencari meja yang pas untuk mereka duduki. tanpa berpikir panjang sebuah meja dekat jendela menjadi pilihan.

Mereka terlihat berbincang sesekali tawaan lolos dari mulut kise, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun yang terlihat banyak bicara adalah Kise.

Sekilas saat Iris _'Azure'_ milik kuroko menatap keluar jendela, ia menemukan sosok Pria berkulit gelap nan eksotis dengan rambut biru tuanya sedang berjalan di kerumunan trotoar. Ekspresi malas terpampang jelas di wajah pria berkulit eksotis itu. Memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kise & Kuroko tidak salah lagi pikir si surai _baby blue._ Ingin sekali kuroko memanggilnya.

'Aomine-kun..' Panggil Kuroko dalam batinnya.

Merasa ucapannya tidak direspon oleh Kuroko di hadapannya Kise mencoba mencari objek yang di pandang Kuroko. Lirikan matanya tertuju pada pria yang di pandang sahabatnya.

"Aominechii?" Gumam Kise ia menatap kemabali Kuroko. Perlahan sosok itu menghilang dari kejauhan dan Kuroko langsung tersadar dari lamunannya

"Gomen, Kise aku tadi-"  
"Aominechii?"  
"A- bukan itu maksudku itu a.."  
"Kurokochiii!" Kise sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya walau terdengar cempreng.

"Kau menyukai Aominechii?" Kise langsung To The Point membuat pipi mulus si surai _Baby blue_ sedikit memerah, Kuroko membatu.

"Sejak kapan-ssu?"  
"Sejak kapan apa maksudmu?"  
"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya, baka kurochii~"  
"Sejak.. Di bangku kelas 1 SMA." Jawab kuroko dengan raut wajah datar bak pantat panci.

Dengam kata lain Kuroko sudah memendamnya selama 2 tahun lebih, ungkapan itu membuat Kise sangat Shock. Selama mereka bersahabat Kuroko belum pernah bercerita tentang orang yang ia suka.

"Aku akan membantu mu Kurokochiii!" lagi lagi suara Cemprengnya keluar sukses membuat satu ruangan menutup telinga.

* * *

Berhubung Aomine dan Kise satu kelas. Memberi kesempatan kise membantu mempersatukan Kuroko & Aomine layaknya emak comblang.

Kise berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mempersatukan mereka  
. Di atas ranjang berbalut warna pink itu kise mendapatkan sebuah jika ia meminta Alamat Email Aomine.

"Aku ingin seperti dirimu Kurokochii.."

Satu ide telah ia dapat, Mematikan lampu dan dalam hitungan menit Kise jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya.

Warna langit telah berganti, Sinar mentari pagi mengusir perlahan langit berwarna lavender. Cahaya matahari lolos masuk dari balik tirai biru muda. Sukses membuat kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Saatnya memulai aktifitas seperti biasa.

"Aominechii?" Kise menghampiri Pria berkulit Eksotis yang tengah duduk di bangkunya, Mendengar namanya di panggil Aomine langsung menatap malas seperti tidak peduli dengan gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya aomine dengan nada datar, Eh mengapa Kise tiba tiba menjadi Gugup padahal niatnya ingin meminta alamat Email. Aomine masih menatap Kise sembari menopang dagu menunggu jawaban.

"E-tto.. Bolehkah aku meminta alamat Email Aominechii?" Tanpa bertanya untuk apa? Aomine langsung memberikan alamat Emailnya membuat Kise tersenyum 3 jari.

* * *

Ruangan dengan rak- rak buku yang tersusun rapih, Kuroko berjalan mengintari setiap Rak mencari di bagian khusus Novel. Sebuah buku tebal bewarna merah menjadi perhatiannya saat tangannya akan menggapai.

"Maaf.." Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya mengambil buku itu, tanpa disadar ternyata seorang pria bersurai _Scarlet_ akan mengambil buku yang sama.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya.." _Azure_ dan _Heterochromia_ bertemu Nampak senyum simpul dari pria dihadapannya.  
"T-tidak.. aku akan mencari buku yang lain, Terima kasih" Kuroko menolak ia tidak mengenal pria itu. Sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berbalik meningglkan si surai _Scarlet_.

"Jika membacanya bersama bagaimana? Adil bukan?"

Heh? Bersama. Batin kuroko seraya masih membungkuk matanya membulat dengan cepat menatap pria itu kembali. Dengan isyarat Apa-Maksud-mu?. _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya Kuroko sangat ingin membaca Novel itu jika ia menyerahkan pada si surai _Scarlet_ kemungkinan Kuroko harus menunggu sampai ia selesai membaca.

"Kalau kau menolak Ya sudah aku tidak memaksa" Ujar pria itu lengannya mengambil Novel yang di inginkan Kuroko kali ini seringai tercipta di bibirnya. Jika membacanya bersama bagaimana caranya pikir Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou, Nama pria bersurai _Scarlet_ itu. Ia berjalan ke sebuah meja di ikuti dengan Kuroko di belakangnya ternyata Kuroko menerima jebakan maksudnya ajakan dari Akashi. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan Akashi menampilakan wajah super Cueknya membuat Kuroko sedikit geram.

Membuka lembaran lembaran kertas tanpa memperdulikan Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya.  
"Bohong, kau bilang akan membacanya bersama!" Ketus kuroko walau nadanya tinggi tetap terkesan lemah lembut. Akashi hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu fokus kembali pada buku itu. Demi apapun ingin sekali Kuroko melempar sebuah benda ke kepala pria di hadapannya. Menyebalkan!

Akashi menyadari Kuroko sudah kesal dibuatnya padahal ia hanya mengabaikannya apa salahnya? Lagi pula mereka belum saling kenal.  
"Jadi, Kau berharap bisa membaca Novel ini bersama ku?" Iris _Heterochromia_ masih fokus menatap buku. Kuroko menelan ludahnya.  
"Tidak!"  
"Lalu Kenapa kau disini? Menungguku selesai? Hmm.. buku ini 400 halaman loh."  
"Kau menyebalkan"  
"Aku tidak merasa.. Jawab saja pertanyaanku"  
"Aku ingin buku itu—"  
Akashi menghela nafas menutup buku itu dengan kasar, Kedua matanya menatap Kuroko.

DEG. Kuroko seperti merasa baru saja membangunkan Singa tidur.

"Tadi aku mendengar ' _Bohong, kau bilang akan membacanya bersama'_ itu berarti kau berharap ingin membacanya bersamaku kan? Lalu kau jawab _tidak_ . Ingat telingaku tidak bermasalah."  
Hening..Akashi menatap kesembarang arah sedangkan Kuroko membatu.

"Tch-!" Si surai _Scarlet_ bangkit dari bangkunya meninggalkan Kuroko dengan Novel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Perpustakaan sedang sepi untung saja tidak ada yang melihat peristiwa ribut itu. Dada Kuroko terasa sesak baru pertama kali ada pria yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian sepulang sekolah Kuroko berlari terpogoh pogoh menuju gedung olahraga lebih tepatnya lapangan basket. Ia duduk di kursi penonton hanya untuk melihat para anggota Team basket sekolahnya sedang latihan. Kurang kerjaan banget kan. Hanya 1 orang pemain yang menjadi Objeknya siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki. Tunggu—Kuroko mendapatkan sosok pria bersurai _Scarlet_ di tengah lapangan. Untuk apa dia disana? Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia anggota Team juga.

Sebelumnya Kuroko belum pernah melihatnya mungkin dia anggota baru. Jangan tanyakan dimana si gadis bersurai _'Lemon_ ' manis berada katanya ia sedang ada urusan mendadak. Walau hanya melihat Aomine dari jauh sudah membuat Kuroko merasa senang.

Tak sengaja Akashi menemukan Kuroko sedang duduk dibangku penonton, ia kembali _Flashback_ kejadian waktu itu di perpustakaan. Kuroko membuang pandangannya dari Akashi ia tau si _Scarlet_ sedang menatapnya dari jauh. Kenapa tidak Aomine-kun saja yang menatapku! Batin kuroko.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Hai Readers! Menurut kalian gimana ceritanya? x'D  
Ko jadi kaya Sinetron ya :'3 dari judul aja udah keliatan gimana kedepannya x'D /plak/  
Sebenernya pengen Yaoi tapi sesekali mau buat yang normal /woy/  
Dan ini sebenernya saya gk tau dapet ide kaya gini dari mana (?).  
Lanjut jangan ? x'D  
Review,Fav,Follow dari kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk asupan semangat Author /dilindes/.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
